You Want You Pay
by Red AiRyu
Summary: "bukankah aku telah memberikannya" "kita tak akan melakukannya disini" " menahannya itu sangat menyiksa"- *begitulah kira-kira yang akan readers temukan didalam fanfic ini.. penasaran. Just read and feel it *


this my first oneshot _yoosu couple_

because i miss yuchun oppa so i make it

chukae oppa for releasing your drama with title " i miss you"

lets see uri beloved oppa act in here

cekidot

# You Want You Pay #

**contains : little humor, i want make up the rate but already thought till twice then im sure that my fanfic still "T"- _means teenager_**

_hooo...hooo-PLETAKK_

"Fuuhh..." lenguh seorang namja dimejanya.

Ia semakin lesu menapaki harinya, khususnya untuk hari ini.

Entah sudah berapa banyak tenaga kemeja nya yang sudah menjadi kering itu pun tak pernah ada yang tahu jika ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan diserap oleh kain dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.- _Ini __hanyalah kiasan semata, mana mungkin namja tampan dengan setelan modis itu bertubuh bau. Meski kenyataannya ia memang bekerja keras hingga keluar masuk 'hotel' untuk menghindari sengatan matahari._

Namja itu kembali meneguk minuman didepannya.E_ntahlah _karena apa, di lobi hotel mewah ia malah memesan minuman air putih saja._Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengannya, apakah ada yang salah dengan kantung tebalnya?- _Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu , _kecuali _jika kalian dapat menjangkau dengan tangan kalian dan melihat sendiri isi yang disimpan didalam dompet si-namja tampan.

Seorang pelayan yeoja kembali mendekatinya dan bertanya untuk menambahkan pesanan yang mungkin diinginkan oleh tamunya namja itu menolak dengan halus sambil disertai senyuman tipis kepada pelayan yeoja yang ada didekatnya.

.

.

**DDRRTT... DDDRRRTTT...**

**S**i namja tampan melihat kearah ponsel miliknya yang bergetar diatas meja.

"Ne?" Kata namja setelah ponselnya terhubung fengan pemanggilnya

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya? Aku sampai lelah menjelaskannya tapi tetap saja belum bisa mendapatkan satupun."" keluh chingu saat keduanya berbincang.

"Aku rasa aku mulai menyerah bahkan kakiku sudah lelah- Aish..~"tambah namja tampan itu sambil mendesis karena mengeluh tentang kondisinya.

Tak cukup lama keduanya berbicara hingga hubungan ponsel pun diakhiri.

Si-namja tampan kembali meneguk minuman hingga tanpa kembali terpikirkan untuk mencoba kembali, ya paling tidak hingga hari ini pun berakhir. Semangatnya pun kembali dikumpulkan didalam dirinya.-Dan sebelum beranjak ia mengamati sekitarnya, _kemana kira-kira ia akan memulai rencananya?_

Mata namja tampan terhenti pada sepasang mata diseberang pandangannya yang sepertinya terus memandang kearahnya. Ia juga tak memalingkan matanya dan justru beralih untuk menatap intens dengan caranya, _tangannya mulai menyangga dagunya perlahan dan seolah berakting bahwa dirinya juga seolah-olah terhipnotis pada mata yang memperhatikannya._

'SEMANGAT YUCHUN-AH' teriaknya dalam hati.

**YUCHUN POV /**

Kau hanya melihat sedikit pesonaku..

kupastikan, kau akan segera meninggalkan mejamu dan berjalan kemari.

.

.

**JUNSU POV /**

_'Aku tak peduli dengan kata-katamu tuan!- Property..aish! apalah semua itu?!- Sebaiknya kau menjelaskannya dengan asistenku saja!'_

**S**epertinya aku tak pernah melihat namja itu, nugu-ya?

**Paboya, Kim Junsu!- Apa kau kira kau hafal semua wajah yang menyewa kamar hotelmu!**

**Mungkin saja khan, dia sudah lama memesan kamar tetapi kau baru bisa melihatnya sekarang?**

"Ah-tuan KIm saya belum selesai bicara?" kata tamu-ku itu tapi aku tak lagi peduli jika relasi bisnis yang akan mengisi property dihotelku itu sedikit berteriak dan mengingatkan jika pembahasan kami belum selesai.

**YUCHUN-JUNSU POV END~**

Junsu berjalan dan duduk didepan yuchun. Yuchun kemudian menjauhkan sedikit punggungnya hingga menyentuh sandaran kursi. Dengan tangannya yang sedikit dibuat _nakal _,ia menyentuh bibirnya dan tetap menjaga eksplorasi matanya pada pandangan didepannya.

Junsu tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, ia pun mencodongkan badannya dan menyadarkan dagu pada tangannya untuk membalas tatapan si-namja.

Sesaat mereka seperti itu, hingga junsu memintanya " bisakah kau ikut denganku karena ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan?"

Yuchun pun mengikuti namja didepannya yang melangkah terlebih dahulu darinya.

.

.

Junsu berbicara diponsel pada asisten yang dihubunginya," temani orang property itu,aku ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan"

junsu mematikan ponsel ia kembali ke meja tempat duduknya pun membungkuk sedikit pada tamunnya itu.

"Juseonghamnida. Saya harus mengantarkan tamu lain. Asisten saya akan mewakili saya untuk berdiskusi dengan anda. "

Yuchun menaikkan sedikit alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Junsu. Sedikit tidak percaya jika namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu malah rela meninggalkan tamunya demi dirinya. Tapi dalam hatin Yoochun,ia sudah mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

Kali ini Yuchun juga benar-benar yakin dengan _mangsa_. Ia sangat yakin jika namja yang mengajaknya itu adalah orang kaya. Sebab karena hal itulah ia sampai masuk ke hotel mahal ini yang dan berdiri diatas lantai hotel yang mengkilap.

Yuchun tetap mengikuti langkah namja yang tak dikenalinya. Sepanjang perjalanan yuchun juga mendapatkan sikap hormat dari staff yang bekerja di hotel itu. -Sebenarnya salam hormat itu ditunjukkan untuk junsu tapi karena yuchun mengiringi dibelakang junsu, yuchun pun juga mendapatkan penghormatan itu. Yuchun kini mulai sedikit membusungkan dada dan sedikit angkuh membalas salam tersebut. Yuchun mendapatkan cara membalas salam seperti itu, seperti yang diketahuinya jika orang kaya memang biasa melakukan hal semacam itu.

Yuchun mengamati sebuah kantor yang berkelas dengan aksen modern dan kebersihan terpancar karena warna cat yang putih serta warna cerah lain dan jangan lupakan juga kesan _'blink'_ yang bercahaya ketika sinar menyentuh. Ruangan sederhana dan minimalis itu terkesan luas dan nyaman karena perpaduan didalamya.

Junsu kembali mendekati yoochun dan memberikan gelas kecilnya pada tamu istimewanya. Kini junsu-lah yang mengikuti yuchun yang memandangi kagum melihat ruangannya.

"Apakah ruanganku indah hingga kau tertarik sekali melihatnya?"

Yuchun tersenyum dan perlahan beralih untuk melihat ke namja yang memberinya segelas kecil bir itu, "pemiliknya sangat pandai melihat keindahan. Itulah yang menjadikan ruangan ini menarik"

Yuchun berjalan dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga junsu, suara lirih itu terdengar seperti kalimat indah "apa si-pembuat keindahan juga bisa menenangkan degub jantung yang cepat?"

Sepertinya bukan yuchun yang harus ditenangkan. sebab kini malah junsu yang sedikit bergetar didadanya. Hingga ia menekan dadanya pelan untuk menghentikan debaran.

.

.

Junsu kembali mengikuti yuchun. Tangan yuchun menyentuh papan nama yang diletakkan diatas meja yuchun tahu siapa namja itu. ia pun meletakkannya kembali dan berbalik melihat namja yang bernama** "Kim Junsu"**.

Setelah meneguk minuman dan meletakkan gelasnya pada meja kerja junsu, yoochun berjalan mendekati junsu.

Tangan yuchun membelai lembut wajah junsu. Belaian itu ternyata sangat dinikmati oleh junsu hingga ia mengikuti kemana perjalanantangan yang membelai kulitnya.

Yuchun semakin mendekat dan kemudian menarik pinggang junsu. Saat merasakan pinggangnya yang begitu dekat bahkan pakaian mereka terasa sedikit bergesekan. Junsu mulai membuka mata,tangannya perlahan meraba hingga telah berjalan sampai ke dada atas yuchun.

Tangan junsu yang ingin membuka kancing baju yuchun,segera dihentikan oleh tangan yuchun yang lebih cepat meraih tangan junsu dan menjauhkan tangan itu dari pakaiannya.

"Untuk perkenalan awal bukankah ini terlalu cepat? -Apa kau merasa tergoda junsu-ah?"tanya yuchun dalam bisikannya pada telinga junsu.

Junsu menatap yuchun yang mengembangkan senyum menatapnya.

"Aku akan memberikan sesuatu agar mendapatkan perkenalan lebih yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Yuchun menatap serius, sebenarnya dihatinya ia telah menyembunyikan seringai tawa lebarnya terhadap _mangsa _didepannya.

Yuchun sedang berada di sebuah kedai daging terbuka dipinggir jalan. Ia meneguk minumannya sebanyak tiga kalinya karena ia begitu bahagia dengan hari ini.

"Otte?- Bukankah sebelumnya kau mengeluh karena tak mendapatkan klien juga? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Yuchun kembali tersenyum dan tertawa,tapi lagi-lagi ia meminum araknya dan bukan menjelaskan pada chingunya.

_'Baiklah, besuk temui aku disini. Kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan itu besuk'_

Yuchun meletakkan gelas kecil araknya,"ucapkan selamat pada penyelamatmu,"

Yuchun menepuk dadanya pelan dengan bangga didepan chingunya,sedangkan namja yang menjadi chingu hanya tersenyum kecut dan meneguk minumannya.

"Berhentilah membanggakan dirimu. Kau baru akan tersadar jika bos melayangkan surat pemecatan padamu besuk"

"_andweeyo...~" _yuchun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memakan daging dihadapannya.

'Ck.. Kau yakin sekali"

"Kau akan berterima kasih pada penyelamatmu nanti. Akan kupastikan itu terjadi." Yoochun kembali mengatakan kepercayaannya.

Selanjutnya yuchun tersenyum puas, sedangkan chingunya tetap tak peduli padanya.

Pagi itu Yuchun kembali ke hotel yang sama seperti hari mendekati meja resepsionis dan meminta staff hotel untuk mengantarnya ke kantor di lantai dua.

Setelah staff memberikan salam perpisahannya. Yuchun kemudian membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan _kini aktingnya mulai dilancarkan._

Yuchun berjalan dengan gaya _cool-_nya, sedangkan seseorang yang menyadari kedatangannya sedikit melirik padanya namun kemudian ia kembali kedunia kerjanya.

Yuchun melihat junsu yang sedang serius didepan layar komputernya, mulai berjalan ke arah meja kerja junsu. Tangan yuchun mulai bekerja, membelai wajah dan turun hingga ke perpotongan leher.

"Apa aku sudah bisa mendapatkan permintaanku?" Mata junsu teralih pada namja yang menggodanya. Junsu pun juga melihat senyuman yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Karena aku sudah tak sabar untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang lain" kata yuchun lagi.

Junsu pun beralih sepenuhnya pada yuchun,"asistenku sudah mengerjakan apa yang kusuruh"

"Bagaimana kita melihat jika itu sedang bekerja" tanya yuchun.

'Kajja" junsu sambil menarik tangan yuchun untuk ikut bersama dirinya.

Junsu memeriksa sesuatu melalui tabletnya. Setelah apa yang disiapkannya selesai, junsu pun menyodorkan tabletnya pada yuchun.

"Kau akan melihat laporan itu disana" tunjuk junsu pada layar ditabletnya yang telah diberikan pada yuchun

"Kita akan melihatnya bersama?" Tawar yuchun.

Junsu mulai mendekat dan melakukan hal seduktif myuchunp-ngusap dada yuchun dan sesekali ia membelai pelan-pelan wajah yuchun yang halus.

"Berhentilah melakukan ini. Aku tak akan membantumu jika pekerjaanmu ini gagal..-?"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya,"ani.. aku tak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah inginkan."

'Jeongmal? -Hah..ternyata kau sangat menginginkannya?-Kenapa kau tak membuat itu lebih cepat terjadi, sayang" yuchun menunjuk tablet dan memperlihatkannya pada junsu.

"Aku ingin laporan itu secepatnya- ..?"yuchun lebih terang-terangan menunjukkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

Junsu mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi asistennya.

"Kenapa laporan transfer uang itu tak segera mucul! Apa kau melakukannya dengan benar?!"

"Mianhae tapi aku masih dalam antrian,sajangnim. Entah kenapa hari ini-"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar alasanmu! Aku ingin menerima laporan itu secepatnya. Ku berikan kau waktu 15 menit!- Atau kau ingin aku memecatmu!"

**BIIPP!**

Yuchun tertawa kecil. Ia menikmati bagaimana kekhawatiran pada junsu. Sekarang tak hanya yuchun yang gelisah karena pekerjaannya yang berada diujung tanduk, tapi ada seseorang yang menemani kegelisahannya dengan kadar kekhawatiran yang lebih besar dari yuchun.

"Rileks lah sejenak, bukankah asistenmu sedang melakukan tugasnya?" Yuchun berkata untuk menenangkan junsu yang terlihat serius dengan wajah marahnya.

Junsu mulai kembali mendekat setelah mendengar kata-kata yuchun.

'Apa kau bisa mulai menenangkanku?"belai Junsu lagi dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku jauh lebih tak tenang darimu. .Seharusnya kau menenangkan dirku terlebih dahulu. Agar aku bisa memberikan kenyamanan padamu nanti?"

Junsu perlahan menarik kembali meraih tabletnya dan memeriksanya lagi.

.

.

Detik terus berjalan. Jika 15 menit normal biasanya begitu cepat berlalu tapi kali ini tidak untuk junsu.

Junsu mulai malas menatap tabletnya, apalagi dia sudah melihat jika 15 menit telah marah dan mengumpat nama asistennya. Junsu begitu:-) kesal hingga menetapkan dalam hatinya jika akan memecat sang asisten itu hari ini setelah ia pulang dari bank dan menghadap padanya nanti.

_Dddrrrrt... Ddddrrtt..._

Dengan malas junsu mengangkatnya, "Sajangnim. Lihatlah, segera laporan itu! Aku sudah selesai mentransfer uang!"

Junsu segera mematikan ponsel dan beralih pada tabletnya. Mata junsu berbinar.

'Otte, apa dia sudah berhasil mentranfernya?" tanya yuchun.q

'Ne-" junsu mengangguk dan memperlihatkan apa yang tertera ditabletnya.

.

.

**'Mwo-jongmalyo"**

'Lihatlah ini' tunjuk namja ke arah layar komputer pada rekan sekerjanya itu.

'Aku baru percaya dengan perkataan yuchun" gumam chingu yuchun

_"Kau akan berterima kasih pada penyelamatmu nanti. Akan kupastikan itu terjadi."_

"Bukankah harga mobil itu mahal sekali? Hanya orang kaya yang mampu membelinya . Bagaimana ia melakukannya?" tanya chingu yuchun yang juga ingin mendengarkan respon dari orang didekatnya

'Aku rasa ia sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk meyakinkan orang kaya itu agar membeli produk baru kita." Angguk _si-bos _namja itu menyakinkan bawahannya.

.

.

.

Yuchun mulai mengikuti junsu yang sudah merasuki dan melumat bibirnya. Pacu panas darah junsu meningkatkan tempo ciumannya nenjadi lebih menekan, tangannya menekan tengkuk yuchun dan meremas sedikit rambut yuchun ketika ia ingin memperdalam dan menguasai ciuman mereka. Yuchun yang lebih pintar, tersenyum dalam hatinya melihat bagaimana junsu menginginkan menguasainya.

Eksplorasi bibir yuchun memberikan ketegasan bahwa dialah _guide _untuk ciuman dan bukan junsu. Yuchun lebih menghisap dalam dan perjalan eksplorasinya meninggalkan jejak basah yang membuat lawan ciumannya perlahan tak lagi tergesa-gesa dan rakus dalam berciuman. Junsu mulai mengikuti kelembutan ciuman yang diberikan yuchun.

Ciuman lama itu tak membuat mereka kehilangan pasokan dahaga sungguh mendera mereka. Tapi junsu sungguh tak ingin melepaskannya. Tangannya kembali naik dan membelai dada namja yang telah memabukannya itu.

Yuchun lagi-lagi menahannya.

Keduanya telah melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. Junsu memandang yuchun yang entah kenapa ia menghentikan semua setelah mendapatkan permintaannya.

"Waeyo? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, bukankah aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu?"

"Kita tak akan melakukannya disini"

Junsu pun mengikuti apa yang ditunjukkan yuchun. Junsu baru teringat jika cctv diruangan juga merekam aktivitas ciumannya tadi.

Junsu membawa yuchun ke salah satu kamar VIP dihotelnya.

Junsu membolak-balik majalahnya untuk menunggu yuchun yang meninggalkannya dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Panas dan desiran membuat junsu semakin kacau yang berakhir denga junsu yang segera menghambur masuk ke pintu kamar mandi yang tak ditutup.

.

.

Junsu terpaku melihat tubuh mulus yang berada dihadapannya terguyur air dari shower didalam tabung kamar mandi. Meski ia tak dapat melihat keseluruhan tubuh telanjang namja yang terhalangi oleh kaca _blur _yang menutupi dari dada hingga sepanjang lutut. Tapi melihat pose namja yang menikmati guyuran air dingin, sungguh telah meningkatkan hasratnya.

Junsu menelan ludah ketika yuchun menghentikan guyuran air jika aktivitas membersihkan diri itu telah usai.

Yuchun meraih handuk dan melilitkan tersenyum dan akting _menggiyurkannya _akanmulai dimainkan olehnya nanti.

Yuchun menikmati bagaimana reaksi mata junsu yang tak beralih melihat dirinya saat berjalan mendekat.

Yuchun telah didepannya saat itu, tapi junsu belum memulai menyentuhnya. Pinggang junsu pun segera ditarik hingga jas itu kini begitu dekat dan menekan handuk yang melilit pada pinggang yuchun.

.

.

Ciuman yuchun perlahan turun ke leher setelah menyentuh sejenak dan membasahi bibir junsu.

Junsu yang tak tahan dengan ciuman dilehernya mulai menengadahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan keleluasaan yuchun yang memberinya belaian dari setiap kecupannya. Tangan junsu tak diam, tangan-tangan itu mulai mengusap dan sedikit menekan bagian atas tubuh _topless _yuchun agar lebih dekat dengannya saat ia ingin lebih dalam merasakan kecupan, hembusan napas yang menyentuh kulitnya yang berasal dari hidung namja yang membuatnya gila dan hilang kesadaran karena sensasi yang menaikkan hasratnya.

"Otte?" Tanya yuchun setelah melepaskan junsu.

'Apa kau tak sabar menunggu sampai kau masuk dan ingin melihatku membersihkan diri?" tanya yuchun lagi.

'Aku hanya ingin segera tahu, apa yang akan aku dapatkan dariseseorang yang meminta bayaran yang sangat tinggi padaku?" kata junsu kemudian.

"Apa jumlah itu adalah yang paling besar dari namja yang biasa menemanimu?"

"Aku tak pernah melakukan itu" geleng Junsu,

'Shincha! Aku tak percaya padamu- Jika ini pertama untukmu, apa yang membuatmu yakin jika aku mau dibayar olehmu?"

"Aku mendengarnya saat kau menawarkan mobil pada seseorang. Aku terus memperhatikanmu, aku juga mendengar ketika kau mengeluh bahwa kau bisa dipecat jika tak mendapatkan pembeli."

'Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya yuchun, ia benar-benar ingin mendengarnya hingga akhir.

Junsu menjawab dengan serius dan menatap yuchun,"aku menakhir"mu"

Yuchun tersenyum mendengar perkataan tulus itu.

'Mianhae, sebenarnya aku tak akan sampai dipecat jika aku gagal menjualnya. Kami hanya sedang mengadakan uji coba penjualan produk baru, tim siapa yang berhasil menjualnya kan dipercayakan untuk penjualan produk itu berikutnya dan juga mendapatkan reward dari perusahaan" yunchun mulai menjelaskan posisi dirinya.

"Ah, sepertinya keberuntungan diawal ini akan menyusahkanku" keluh yuchun kemudian.

'Waeyo?"

'Keberhasilan sekarang sudah bisa dipastikan jika tim kami yang akan mengambil produk itu. -Kau tahu mobil itu sangat mahal sekali dan hanya orang yang sangat kaya yang mampu aku bisa mendapatkan klien untuk memenuhi target kami nanti ~

'Tenanglah,aku akan membantumu."

"Ah-jongmal!?"

Junsu pun mengangguk. Yuchun segera merengkuh junsu kedalam pelukan eratnya.

"Mianhae jika aku berakting menggodamu sejak kemarin? - Saranghae"

'Apa kau menggodaku juga sekarang"

Yuchun melepaskan dekapannya dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Apa kau menyukaiku karena uangku?"

"Aku harus jujur Junsu-ah jika aku memang memerlukan uang karena aku tak sekaya dirimu. Tapi aku serius dengan perkataanku karena kau mau mengatakan kejujuranmu padaku dan aku juga suka sifat baikmu"

'Aku mau berbuat baik juga karena aku menginginkan sesuatu tak pernah gagal mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." terang junsu lagi.

"Aku juga menyukai kejujuranmu saat ini, sebab aku tahu kesimpulan dari perkataanmu itu"

Junsu kembali memeluk yuchun dan yuchun membalasnya dengan pelukan erat, seerat junsu padanya.

"Kita ternyata bisa bersikap jujur padahal kita saling mengenal dalam waktu singkat" kata yuchun disela pelukannya pada namjachingunya.

"Aku tak suka berpura-pura,itu sangat melelahkan." Balas junsu.

'Apa kita akan melanjutkannyan?" tanya junsu dengan penasaran.

.

.

Junsu mengamati yuchun yang telah melepaskan dekapannya

'Kau sangat penasaran?"tanya yuchun dengan menggoda junsunya.

"Apa kau tak tahu? Jika menahannya, itu sangat menyiksa~"

'Baiklah.-Sepertinya kita akan memulainya dari kau, junsu" kata yuchun yang mengalihkan dan melirik kearah Junsu yang masih mengenakan pakaian formalnya itu.

Junsu mengerti apa yang dimaksud yuchun. Dia pun hanya bisa membiarkan yuchun yang memulainya dan menerima semua yang dilakukan yuchun padanya.

How? How?

_Merasakan apa yang dirasa junsu ga.. ketika ia bilang "jika menahannya itu sangat menyiksa"_

**Aku yakin niih yang biasa baca rate M, sejak tadi pada kebelet NC-nya khan..?**

_**Mian.. mian tapi ini harus berakhir, sebab ini juga salah satu oneshoot galau yang aku janji untuk merilisnya hingga beberapa chap itu**_

**Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah mau membaca ^ ^**


End file.
